


Destiny

by Stilba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad and Son, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sentimental, Stilinski Family, Wolf Pack, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilba/pseuds/Stilba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STEREK.<br/>Questa storia è il seguito della os Unexpectedly togheter, dove vedeva Stiles e Derek scoprirsi improvvisamente attratti l'uno dall'altro.<br/>Ma come ogni rapporto non sempre è tutto rose e fiori, Derek ha un ripensamento, ma non è come pensate, ama alla follia Stiles, eppure decide di lasciarlo.<br/>Sono negata nelle introduzioni, spero almeno di avervi invogliato un pochino a leggerla, se così fosse, vi ringrazio in anticipo e vi auguro una buona lettura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

All’inizio tutto sembra andare a gonfie vele, un amore oltre confine, un branco che accetta bene la loro relazione e il più giovane che finalmente riesce a dire a suo padre della relazione con il licantropo, nulla poteva ostacolarli, nulla poteva andare storto.

Eppure sembra tutto finito, un bel giorno Derek mette alla porta Stiles.

-Come hai detto?-  
-E’ meglio per entrambi, se chiudiamo la cosa qui. –  
-La cosa? E’ così che definisci il nostro rapporto?-  
-Non ha una definizione il nostro rapporto.-  
-Ma che accidenti dici, ti sei alzato con la luna storta per caso? Smettila di scherzare, non è divertente.-  
-Voglio che tu te ne vada e non rimetta più piede qua dentro, non sto scherzando.-  
-Derek, ma che ti prende? Ho fatto qualcosa, perché non capisco?-  
-No tu non… stammi lontano, Stiles!.-  
-E tu pensi che me ne andrò senza avere una spiegazione da te?-  
-Si, perché non l’avrai, vattene.-  
-Che diavolo è successo? Perché ti comporti così? Aspetta, c’è qualcun altro?-

Il lupo non risponde evitando di incrociare i suoi occhi, facendo crescere il dubbio nel giovane umano.

-Oddio, mi hai tradito, è questo il motivo per cui mi lasci? Rispondimi cazzo!-  
-Non ti debbo nessuna spiegazione, vattene, non te lo ripeto un’altra volta! Mi hai stufato.-

Con sguardo duro, l’uomo si rivolge al ragazzo, cercando di non lasciar trasparire nessuna emozione, mentre il giovane a stento trattiene le lacrime incredulo.

-Non sta succedendo davvero, non è possibile, non può essere vero. –

Le lacrime ormai scorrono nel suo viso, fortemente deluso, guarda con rabbia il lupo.

-Ti sei divertito? Perché ero questo per te vero? Un giocattolo da usare finché non ti fossi stancato?- 

Gli urla contro.

La reazione di Derek a quelle parole non si fa attendere, aggredisce il ragazzo prendendolo per il collo e sbatterlo contro il muro.  
Un gemito misto tra paura e dolore fuoriesce dalle labbra di Stiles.

-Derek, che stai facendo? Smettila, mi… mi stai… mi stai facendo male.-  
-Non dirlo mai più, non osare mai più dire una cosa del genere.-  
-Va… va bene, ma lasciami, mi stai mettendo paura, ti prego lasciami andare.-

Accorto di aver davvero esagerato, Derek lascia la presa sul collo di Stiles che in preda al panico, approfitta per correre via sconvolto.  
Quello è stato l’ultimo incontro tra i due.

Richiuso in se stesso, Stiles abbandona completamente le riunioni del branco, evitando la compagnia degli stessi componenti.  
I loro amici non sanno esattamente cosa sia successo tra i due, l’unica cosa di cui sono certi è il loro deprimente stato d’animo, da rendere sia Derek che Stiles inavvicinabili.

Stiles, passa le sue giornate a studiare o al massimo a far visita a suo padre durante i turni, con un’aria sempre più spenta e insolitamente silenziosa, mentre Derek, eccetto le riunioni, le passa in solitario rinchiuso nel suo loft, con un atteggiamento più duro e scontroso del solito.

-Ragazzi dobbiamo fare qualcosa, non possono continuare così, è chiaro che ci stanno male entrambi.-

Sentenzia Scott alla fine dell’ennesimo massacrante allenamento alla quale Derek li ha sottoposti.

-Ok, ma come facciamo? Ho già provato a parlare con quel zuccone di mio nipote, e ho solo rischiato l’amputazione di un arto.- Constata Peter.  
-Lo stesso è per me, Stiles evita in ogni maniera di parlarne.- conclude Scott.  
-E arrivato il momento di intervenire, Scott tu va da Stiles e mettilo sotto torchio, non mi interessa come, ma trova un modo, a Derek ci penso io.-

Lydia è decisa più che mai, è giunto il momento di chiarire la situazione.

***  
Per Scott non è difficile raggiungere la camera dell’amico attraverso la finestra, sa che il giovane la tiene ancora aperta, cerca di non fare rumore per evitare che lo sceriffo di sotto lo senta, si distende sul letto e non gli resta altro che aspettare che Stiles rientri dalla biblioteca.

Come programmato, il ragazzo non tarda ad arrivare, salutato il padre fila dritto al piano di sopra, e di certo non si aspetta di trovare qualcuno nella sua stanza, almeno non più.

Non realizza subito l’identità dell’ombra nella sua stanza e il cuore inizia a battergli all’impazzata.

-Der… Scott?-  
-Ciao Stiles, non sembri felice di vedermi, o forse ti aspettavi qualcun altro?-  
-Non dire scemenze, mi hai solo sorpreso, papà non mi ha detto che eri qui.-  
-Perché non sa che sono qui, sono entrato dalla finestra.-

Stiles prova ad assumere un atteggiamento disinvolto e disinteressato, togliendo i libri dallo zaino per porli sulla scrivania, dando le spalle a Scott.

-Cos’è un vizio di voi licantropi?-  
-Ti manca vero?-

Alla domanda, Stiles si paralizza, non ha piacere di affrontare quell’argomento, è più di un mese che cerca di lottare con se stesso pur di trovare un modo di tenersi occupato e non pensare a Derek, e purtroppo non sempre funziona, non ha bisogno che gli altri continuino a rammendarglielo, solo suo padre sembra capirlo evitato di parlarne.

-Scott devo studiare, il motivo della tua visita?-  
-Da quando ho bisogno di un motivo per vedere il mio migliore amico? Stiles che ti sta succedendo, non riusciamo più a parlare, o meglio non parli più con nessuno ormai.-  
-Te l’ho già detto, sono solo impegnato.-  
-Si certo lo studio, lo conosco bene il tuo alibi.-  
-E con questo cosa vuoi dire?-  
-Che ci stai evitando.-  
-Io non vi sto evitando.-  
-Stiles!-  
-Si ok, vi sto evitando, contento?-  
-Stiles!-  
-Ti è… vi è così difficile capire che voglio starmene un po’ da solo? Non ce l’ho con voi, ma voglio stare da solo.-  
-Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose, dico sul serio amico, ma non posso più vederti ridotto a uno straccio, e Derek non sta meglio di te.-

Il ragazzo si morde un labbro per impedire alle lacrime di fare la loro comparsa, cercando di assumere un atteggiamento duro, fronteggiando il giovane beta.

-E’ stato lui a lasciarmi, e non credo che stia male per me.-  
-Ma su andiamo, credi davvero che ci sia qualcun altro?-  
-Non lo ha negato, e poi perché vieni a dirlo a me? Sto provando a dimenticare in qualche maniera e tu rigiri il coltello nella piaga?-  
-Vi state comportando come due bambini, qualcuno deve pur fare un passo verso l’altro, perché non vai a parlarci e cerchi di capire cosa è successo?-  
-COSA? Questo si che è assurdo, magari mi devo anche scusare per non so cosa, non ci penso nemmeno, cosa non ti è chiaro del mi ha buttato fuori di casa aggredendomi come un animale?-

Ma i due vengono interrotti dallo sceriffo, che da dietro la porta si sincera della situazione, dopo aver sentito Stiles urlare.

-Stiles è tutto apposto?-  
-Si papà tranquillo è tutto apposto, sono al telefono con Scott, non mi sono accordo di aver alzato la voce, scusa.-  
-Ah ok, meglio così. Senti figliolo, tra poco vado in centrale, mi chiedevo se ti andava di venire con me, magari poi possiamo cenare insieme da qualche parte a fine turno, che ne pensi?-  
-Si per me va bene, terminerò i compiti nel tuo ufficio, dammi qualche minuto per concludere la chiamata con Scott, racimolare le mie cose e arrivo.-  
-Bene, ti aspetto di sotto.-

Sincerati che lo sceriffo si fosse allontanato, i due riprendono a discutere.

-Sono sicuro che è successo qualcosa, Derek non ti avrebbe mai lasciato di punta in bianco in quel modo senza un motivo.-  
-Finiscila Scott, non tentare di confondermi, ti assicuro che lo sono già di mio.-  
-Se fosse stata una sua libera scelta, perché allora ci sta così male? Tu sai che posso sentirlo.-  
-Scott, devo andare, mio padre mi aspetta.-

Preso un libro e un quaderno, ripone tutto velocemente nello zaino e si appresta a uscire, lasciando trasparire un atteggiamento più remissivo e pensieroso.

-Stiles?-

Senza voltarsi, attende le parole dell’amico, con una mano sulla maniglia, pronto ad aprire la porta.

-Ad ogni modo ricordati che non sei solo, ci sarò sempre per te.-

Una lacrime sfugge al suo controllo, riuscendo solo a sussurrare un “Grazie amico” prima di uscire di corsa, lasciando uno Scott pervaso da un barlume di speranza, convinto di aver insinuato almeno un dubbio nel giovane, che ragionerà alle sue parole.

***  
Lydia invece è da almeno un’ora fuori dal loft che richiama l’attenzione di Derek, che non sembra affatto intenzionato ad aprirle.

Ma testarda qual è, la giovane non si arrende, continuando imperterrita a bussare ripetutamente finché il grosso portone di ferro non si apre di scatto.

-Finalmente, ero convinta fossi un lupo e non un mulo testardo.-

Senza aspettare nessun permesso, Lydia si accomoda all’interno del loft scansando senza troppi complimenti il licantropo che gli ostruisce l’ingresso.

-Come si vede che siete amici.- dice fra se Derek , ricordando lo stesso atteggiamento testardo di Stiles, soprattutto quando questo vuole ottenere qualcosa.

-Come hai detto?- Lydia finge di non aver sentito pronta a provocare il lupo se necessario.  
-Nulla, che sei venuta a fare?-  
-Non posso venire a trovare un amico?-  
-Mi hai visto due ore fa agli allenamenti, che vuoi? Non ho tempo da perdere.-  
-Perché che devi fare?-  
-Non sono affari tuoi. Insomma si può sapere che accidenti vuoi?-  
-Oddio Derek, stai peggio di quello che pensavo, ma ti sei visto? L’essere licantropo può nascondere la sofferenza fisica, ma si vede lontano un miglio che l’assenza di Stiles ti sta logorando, stai diventando un cavernicolo.-  
-Lydia è meglio per te se te ne vai, non ho bisogno di una psicologa .-  
-Altrimenti che fai? Mi aggredisci come hai fatto con Stiles?-  
-Non volevo aggredirlo, non gli avrei mai fatto del male.-  
-Ma lo stai facendo comunque. Hai idea di quello che sta passando? –  
-Credi che per me sia facile, che questo non mi faccia star male?-  
-Questo allora vuol dire che non hai mai smesso di amarlo, vero? -  
-Non ha importanza.-  
-Ce l’ha eccome, scusami, ma proprio non ti capisco, se lo ami perché lo hai lasciato trattandolo in quel modo?-  
-Non posso rischiare che si faccia male.-  
-Di che parli? Ti hanno minacciato?-  
-Non ancora, ma è una possibilità, non posso permetterlo.-  
-Dio mio Derek, ti sfigurerei con le unghie se fossi certa che ti rimanessero le cicatrici, ma che accidenti dici, ti senti quando parli?-  
-Suo padre ha ragione, l’essere il compagno di un licantropo lo espone troppo ai pericoli, non me lo perdonerei mai se dovesse succedergli qualcosa per causa mia.-  
-Lo sceriffo? E lui che ti ha convinto di essere un pericolo per Stiles?-  
-Ha ragione, è meglio per lui se mi sta alla larg… -

Un sonoro schiaffo arriva dritto dritto alla guancia di Derek, da una Lydia più furiosa che mai.

-Sei un grandissimo idiota, tu pensi di fare il suo bene in questa maniera? Da quanto non vedi Stiles? Perché ti assicuro che ti renderesti conto che non sta affatto bene, non sei tu che deve decidere per lui.-

Il licantropo confuso e scosso, accusa il colpo, sedendosi sul pavimento, seguito da Lydia che gli si pone accanto, intenerita dall’aria bastonata del duro Hale.

-Ognuno di noi è al sicuro tra le persone che ama, andiamo Derek, quante volte ti ha salvato il culo nonostante non abbia nessun potere? Pensi che tenerlo lontano da te lo farà desistere dall’aiutarti se ti trovassi in pericolo? Sarà anche umano, ma è capace molto di più di altri con poteri sovrannaturali.-  
-Io… io… non posso perderlo, lo capisci?-  
-Lo stai già perdendo. Ascoltami, nostro malgrado siamo tutti legati al sovrannaturale, Stiles compreso, decidiamo di batterci perché siamo convinti di essere dalla parte giusta, è solo stando uniti che possiamo proteggerci l’uno l’altro, da soli siamo vulnerabili.-  
-Non capisci… -  
-Non capisco? Merda, Derek ho perso la mia migliore amica per questo mondo, ti sembra niente? Ma sai che ti dico? Non cambierei niente, perché so che Allison si sentiva viva nel fare ciò che faceva, nessuno di noi può prevedere cosa accadrà, non possiamo spegnere la loro linfa vitale solo per paura di perderli, ma è pur sempre preferibile perderli amandoli che perderli facendoli soffrire.-

Colpito dal discorso di Lydia, Derek si schiaffa una mano sul viso, maledicendosi per la sofferenza che sta causando al suo Stiles.

-L’ho trattato malissimo Lydia, non vorrà più parlarmi.-  
-Ti sbagli, credo proprio che non aspetti altro invece, visto che lo hai lasciato come un pesce lesso, corri da lui, so per certo che ora si trova alla centrale.-

Senza farselo ripetere due, il licantropo scatta in piedi, pronto a correre via e raggiungere il giovane, al costo di affrontare, se fosse necessario, anche suo padre.

Si blocca sull’uscio, rivolgendosi in direzione di Lydia.

-Grazie.-

La giovane pienamente soddisfatta della missione, gli sorride incoraggiandolo ad andare.

-Rendilo felice, Derek!-

***

Prova e riprova, ma la sua testa non ne vuole proprio sapere di rimanere concentrata, sfoglia una pagina dopo l’altra del suo libro di storia, senza riuscire a leggere mezza frase, un unico argomento gli frulla tra i pensieri: Derek.

-Accidentaccio a te Scott.- Sbuffa, abbandonandosi allo schienale della sedia, nell’ufficio di suo padre, assente per coordinare il trasferimento di un detenuto.

“Sono sicuro che è successo qualcosa, Derek non ti avrebbe mai lasciato di punta in bianco in quel modo senza un motivo.”

Le parole di Scott lo tormentano. Si alza e inizia a passeggiare nervosamente per l’ufficio, parlando fra se.

-E se avesse ragione? Forse è successo davvero qualcosa da averlo costretto suo malgrado a lasciarmi? No no Stiles finiscila, non farti illusioni, ti ha solo usato.-

Prova a convincere se stesso, abbandonandosi di nuovo a sedere, agitando ritmicamente una gamba e picchiettando le dita sulla scrivania, osservando di sfuggita il suo cellulare poco più in là.

Tenta di rimettersi a studiare aprendo il libro, ispirando profondamente per cercare la concentrazione, ma l’unica cosa che vedono i suoi occhi è il cellulare, che cerca di ignorare inutilmente.

-Al diavolo, lo chiamo.-

Arreso al suo ritrovato coraggio, d’istinto prende il cellulare e chiama Derek senza pensarci due volte.

-Avanti rispondi lupastro.-

Il giovane ascolta gli squilli come fossero il ticchettio di una bomba a orologeria, ha paura, ma è deciso a chiarire la situazione.

-Stiles?-  
Risponde l’uomo con tono sorpreso.

-Ascoltami bene lupo spelacchiato e non azzardati ad attaccarmi il telefono in faccia, non mi importa se non vuoi parlarmi o vedermi, perché sta volta, a costo di rendere effettiva la tua solita minaccia “ti strappo la gola con i miei denti” mi ascolti, dovessi anche accamparmi fuori dal tuo lorf, non azzardarti a zittirmi, perché caro mio sono incazzato come una bestia, eh no, non mi fai paura sappilo, perché sono pronto a subire ogni tua reazione e questo non mi impedirà di parlare, ti torturerò fino a spaccarti i timpani finchè non mi dirai almeno il perché, e … Derek?-

Si sincera di chiedere, convinto che l’altro avesse già abbandonato la conversazione da un pezzo, visto il silenzio dall’altra parte.

-Hai finito? No perché come al solito ti dimentichi di respirare.-  
-Spiritoso, hai voglia di prenderti ancora gioco di me?-  
-Non ne ho la minima intenzione, sto venendo da te, hai ragione dobbiamo parlare.-  
-No no, non osare ignorarmi anche sta volta perche non te lo permet… cosa hai detto?-  
-Mi dispiace averti trattato male, ma era l’unico modo per tenerti lontano, ho preso una gran cantonata non avrei dovuto, dobbiamo parlare, devo spiegarti.-  
-Stai dicendo sul serio?-

Si domanda, incredulo dall’inaspettata piega che sta prendendo la chiamata.

-Sto parcheggiando in questo momento sul retro della centrale, porta il tuo culo fuori da lì.-  
-Come fai a sapere che sono al distretto? – “Scott” realizza subito dopo.  
-Stiles? Devo entrare a prelevarti o pensi di riuscire a uscire da solo?-  
-Arrivo.-  
-Stiles?-  
-Che c’è?-  
-Cerca di non romperti l’osso del collo nelle scale, io non scappo da nessuna parte.-  
-Ma per chi mi hai preso?-

Un sorriso innamorato incornicia il viso del licantropo, il solo sentire la sua voce ha scacciato via la malinconia che lo ha accompagnato in quel lunghissimo mese lontano da lui, Lydia ha ragione non può decidere lui come Stiles debba vivere la propria vita, ha fatto un grosso errore solo a pensarlo, succeda quel che succeda è pronto a rimediare, attende il suo arrivo deciso più che mai a riprendersi il suo Stiles.


	2. Seconda e Ultima parte

Stiles si appresta a uscire dall’ufficio, agitato ed euforico, sta per rivedere Derek, la chiamata di poco prima fa presagire a un incontro chiarificatore e questo lo rende impaziente, ma la sua gioia dura ben poco, spenta sul nascere e senza avere il tempo di rendersene conto. 

Un colpo di pistola, l’urlo di suo padre e un dolore lancinante sotto lo stomaco.

Si ritrova a terra stordito, colpito da un proiettile in piena pancia.

Un recluso durante il proprio trasferimento, riesce a ingannare il suo agente di custodia, riuscendo a sottrargli la pistola, puntando poi l’arma sugli agenti e lo stesso sceriffo, con la minaccia di sparare a chiunque ostacoli la sua fuga .

Tutto sembra sotto controllo, con le rassicurazioni che Stilinski gli garantisce, ma l’uscita improvvisa di Stiles, innesca la reazione inaspettata dell’uomo che spara verso il ragazzo, centrandolo in pieno.

Inutile il tentativo del genitore di metterlo in guardia, cade a terra sotto i suoi occhi, nello stesso istante in cui urla nella sua direzione.

Si precipita da lui in preda al terrore, mentre un poliziotto immobilizza il detenuto.

-Oh mio dio! Stiles! Chiamate un ambulanza… FATTE PRESTO!-  
Urla ai suoi uomini, mentre si appresta a portare un primo soccorso al figlio, premendo sulla ferita, che sanguina corposamente.

-Pa… pà.-

 

Dolorante il giovane richiama l’attenzione del genitore, che cerca di trattenere malamente la sua disperazione.

-Tranquillo figliolo, tranquillo, i soccorsi stanno arrivando, andrà tutto bene.-

Il giovane in preda a spasmi di dolore che la ferita gli provoca, respira affannosamente, mentre guarda suo padre agitarsi intorno a lui.

-De… Derek.-  
-Figliolo, non affaticarti.-  
-Chia… iama Derek!- Lo implora il ragazzo.  
-Non credo figliolo, che risponderà a una mia chiamata.-  
-Papà ti prego, chia… chiamalo!-

Derek è appena giunto al parcheggio, quando il boato dello sparo raggiunge il suo udito, senza esitare un secondo, con il cuore in gola si precipita all’interno del distretto fino a raggiungere l’ufficio dello sceriffo, attirato dall’odore del sangue di Stiles, vani sono i tentativi degli agenti di trattenerlo.

-Derek!- Lo sceriffo si sorprende alla sua vista, ma allo stesso modo sollevato del suo arrivo.  
-Lasciatelo entrare, e voi andate tutti fuori.- Ordina in seguito.

Al solo pronunciare il suo nome, Stiles si gira nella sua direzione.

-D… Derek!- Lo chiama, mentre il licantropo non perde tempo inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.  
-Stiles, sono qui.- Lo rassicura, prendendogli la mano.  
-Derek.- Ansima spaventato, guardando il mannaro dritto negli occhi.  
-E’ possibile che trovi sempre un modo per cacciarti nei guai?-

Prova a scherzare l’uomo per distrarre il ragazzo, mentre cerca di capire insieme allo sceriffo la gravità della situazione, che appare subito gravissima, scambiandosi occhiate preoccupate.

-Non doveva andare in questo modo.- Si rammarica quest’ultimo.  
-Sceriffo non è il momento, ci penso io ora.-  
Con tocco rassicurante, Derek poggia le mani su quelle dell’uomo, ancora premute sulla ferita, invitandolo a lasciar fare a lui.

 

-Ci penso io.- continua a ripetergli, mentre l’ufficiale provato e sotto shock, ha difficoltà a lasciare il figlio a qualcun’altro, ma poi cedere, affidandolo al lupo e lasciando che questo sostituisca le sue mani.

Il tocco di Derek è attento e deciso, preme forte sulla ferità nel tentativo di fermare l’emorragia, pressione che causa una fitta al giovane, che di riflesso inarca la schiena, dolore assorbito senza indugio dal licantropo.

-Sta attento a non esagerare.- Seppur apprezzi il sollievo procuratogli dall’uomo, Stiles si premura di ricordargli di non andare troppo oltre, conosce i rischi che ne comporta.  
-Tranquillo, so quello che faccio!-  
-Lo sai che può essere pericoloso, io non vogl.. - Una punta di dolore gli spezza le parole in gola.

Il lupo prontamente ne assorbe una buona parte, senza allentare però la pressione sulla ferita, che non smette di sanguinare.

-Non sforzarti, non devi dire nulla, lascia parlare me ora. So che le mie scuse non servono a cancellare il male che ti ho fatto, ma voglio che tu sappia che sono stato solo un gran coglione e uno stupido, mi dispiace.-  
-Ti ha mollato vero, è per questo che sei ritornato?-  
-Chi?-  
-Ti prego Derek, ti sembro in condizione di farti degli indovinelli?-  
-No, ma mi tranquillizza vedere che hai ancora la forza di fare del sarcasmo, e no, non mi ha mollato, perché non è mai esistito qualcun altro.-  
-Come? Mi prendermi in giro? Perché me lo hai fatto credere allora?… AH!- un’altra fitta. – Vuoi bloccarmi tutta la circolazione per caso?-

Si lamenta della pressione che il lupo esercita sulla sua ferita.

-Sta zitto, se sarà necessario farò anche quello, hai così tanta fretta di morire?-  
-Si, se la scelta è vivere l’agonia di starti lontano… Ah!-

Questa volta è il lupo a provocargli del dolore fisico, pizzicandogli una coscia.

-Ma sei scemo?-  
-Così impari, non azzardati a lasciarmi solo e perché giuro che vengo a strapparti la gola anche in paradiso.-  
-Sei stato tu a lasciarmi… -  
-… e non avrei mai dovuto, ma sono tornato per restare, ora vedi di non fare il coglione tu.-

Lo sceriffo guarda intenerito i due innamorati, pentito come non mai di essere l’artefice della loro separazione, e proprio ora che la coppia si ritrova, il destino sembra invece voler giocare contro di loro.

Lentamente Stiles porta la sua mano su quella di Derek, che non ha smesso un attimo di tenere a bada l’emorragia e la sua sofferenza, stringendola delicatamente, con le prime lacrime a rigargli il viso, mentre inizia a respirare con difficoltà.

-Dimmi almeno il perché, perché mi volevi lontano da te?-  
-Perché ero convinto che solo così ti avrei tenuto al sicuro, ma mi sbagliavo.-

Inevitabile lo scambio di sguardi con lo sceriffo, per il senso di colpa che li attanaglia entrambi, avevano pensato a tutto, ma non a questo, non a un pericolo così comune, da spiazzarli e svuotarli di ogni certezza.

Il giovane nota quanto suo padre si stia torturando per questo, gli stringe la mano per rassicurarlo, mentre questo gli accarezza amorevolmente la testa, anche lui nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo, ma al contrario gli occhi chiari dell’uomo tradiscono paura, la sua paura più grande, perdere il dono più prezioso, e Stiles lo sa bene.

Per questo non vuole che suo padre lo veda morire, cerca di darsi coraggio e mostrarsi forte, anche se sente di non esserlo affatto, ma deve trovare un modo per allontanarlo.

-Pa, perché ci mettono tanto?- Chiede appunto il giovane, con la speranza che il padre si dia da fare in qualche modo.  
-Non lo so, dovevano essere già qui, vado a capire che succede, tu tieni duro, ok? Saranno qui in un baleno, vedrai.- Si convince infatti lo sceriffo.  
-Derek, lo affido a te.- Si assicura di dire prima di lasciare i due da soli, con una pacca sulla spalla, in una sorta di scuse silenziose che lo sceriffo sa di dover dare all’uomo.

Il lupo, annuisce per poi vederlo scomparire velocemente fuori dall’ufficio.

-Lo hai detto apposta perché si allontanasse, vero?- Compreso subito dal lupo, il piccolo trucchetto adottato dal giovane.  
-Non volevo sentisse. Derek, voglio che mi fai una promessa, pro… promettimi che ti prederai cura di lui.-  
-Stiles! Non devo farti nessuna promessa, perché non lascerai proprio nessuno, smettila.- 

Il solo menzionare quella possibilità lo fa impazzire, non vuole nemmeno prenderla in considerazione.

-Derek, non renderlo così difficile, sta volta ha vinto la sorte, fattene una ragione.-  
-Vuoi un altro pizzico per caso?-  
-Sai che ho ragione… - la sua mano va a stringere il braccio del lupo, per ottenere tutta la sua attenzione.  
\- … Va bene così… mi hai capito? Sono qui con te e non potevo desiderare di più, abbracciami ti prego.-

L’uomo senza esitare lo tira su, fino a poggiarlo e stringerlo a se, il giovane si adagia sul suo petto, lasciandosi andare a un pianto disperato, non vuole morire, non vuole separasi da Derek e da suo padre, prova con tutto se stesso di rimanere aggrappato al lupo il più possibile, ma sente le forze venirgli sempre meno.

-Derek, ti prego ho bisogno di sapere che non rimarrà da solo.-  
\- Pensi davvero che ti lascerò andare così, senza far niente? -  
-E troppo tardi Derek, e lo sappiamo entrambi… sarebbe inutile.-  
Con difficoltà cerca di mantenere la calma, sente la sua ora vicina, e non vuole sprecare il tempo che gli rimane.

Derek sa che ha ragione, morderlo ora in quelle condizioni, accelererebbe solo la sua morte, non può donargli il morso, non può salvare l’unica ragione di vita che gli rimane.

-Mi sento stanco.- Vicini più che mai, Stiles inizia a tremare abbandonandosi sempre di più tra le sue braccia.

I due consapevoli del poco tempo che resta, cercano un maggiore contato, Derek gli accarezza il viso con la speranza di dargli almeno un po’ di sollievo, mentre Stiles lo fissa dritto negli occhi, non riesce a non pensare che se mai avesse potuto scegliere come andarsene, avrebbe scelto proprio questo, tra le braccia dell’uomo che ama e immerso nei suoi occhi.  
In pochi istanti i due arrivano a congiungere le loro labbra, in un bacio dal desiderio disperato, tra lacrime e rabbia, un bacio che sa di infinito, di amore e desolazione, un bacio dal sapore diverso.

Un brivido scuote il giovane.

Derek sente improvvisamente il suo battito rallentare, le condizioni del giovane precipitano velocemente, respira a stento e con fatica riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti.

-Ho sonn… ho tanto sonno!- Ansima.  
\- Stiles! Stiles! Ti prego rimani con me, tieni duro i soccorsi stanno arrivando, non arrenderti proprio ora, Stiles!- prova a scuoterlo leggermente.  
-Der… Der… - Le forze vengono sempre meno, così come le parole, ma Derek ha capito ugualmente.  
-Te lo prometto.- Decide finalmente di rispondergli.

Stiles, grato gli sorride, lasciando trasparire la sua rassegnazione, non ha più fiato per parlare, ma tenta a tutti i costi dire un ultima cosa, sa che non avrà altra occasione per farlo.

-Ti… ti… a… amo.- riesce appena a sussurrare tra un respiro e l’altro, troppo flebile e impercettibile per un orecchio umano, ma abbastanza per l’udito del lupo, che riesce comunque a sentire.

-Anche io… ti amo anche io, Stiles!.-

Le sue parole hanno però un sapore amaro, non glielo aveva mai detto, gli aveva dimostrato in ogni modo di amarlo, persino allontanandolo da lui, ma non lo aveva mai fatto a parole, ora avrebbe voluto dirglielo milioni di altre volte, ad ogni bacio, ad ogni rapporto intimo, ad ogni battibecco e riappacificazione, ma il rammarico di aver sprecato tutto quel tempo, lo devasta.

Lo stringe ancora di più a se con maniacale attenzione, perché non provi ulteriore dolore, lasciando sulla fronte del giovane, quasi esanime, un bacio accompagnato dal pianto struggente e inconsolabile.

 

-Ti amerò sempre… non dimenticarlo mai.- continua a ripetergli.

Stiles sorridere seppur debolmente, annegando i suoi occhi nocciola in quelli umidi e verdi dell’altro, quelle parole per lui sono come un si sull’altare, da donargli quella pace di cui ora sente il bisogno, con le poche forze rimaste, allunga lievemente il collo per ricongiunge le loro labbra in un bacio appena sfiorato, con il desiderio di portare via con se il suo sapore, ancora un ultimo contatto, un ultimo bacio al suo lupo, e un ultimo battito che lascia solo spazio a un silenzio sordo e insopportabile.

Si accascia tra le braccia del licantropo, nello stesso istante in cui lo sceriffo rientra nella stanza.

-I soccorsi sono arriv… -

La visione atroce che gli si presenta davanti, lo paralizzano, spezzando le sue parole.

-NO! NO!NO! STILES!- urla portandosi accanto al giovane, ancora tra le braccia di Derek, che sembra cullarlo.  
\- Oddio Derek, fa qualcosa!- Lo prega lo sceriffo, incapace di accettare quell’epilogo tanto temuto.  
-Se ne andato.- Sentenzia con la voce rotta dalla commozione.

Derek non può far altro che spezzare la flebile speranza dell’ uomo, che subito dopo, cieco di rabbia, attacca duramente il licantropo.

-Perchè non hai fatto niente? Potevi salvarlo, perché non lo hai fatto? Lo hai lasciato andar via senza far nulla, PERCHE?-

Derek non risponde, non lo guarda, intento a fissare a osservare il viso sereno di Stiles poggiato sul suo petto, lo accarezza con tenerezza, come a voler memorizzare ogni suo tratto per non dimenticare nessuno.

Lo sceriffo prende la mano esamine del ragazzo, quel figlio iperattivo che mai nella sua vita è stato fermo un minuto, ma che ora è inverosimilmente immobile da non sembrare reale, gli stringe la mano, mentre le lacrime si fanno più prepotenti.

-Stiles! Stiles! Ti prego svegliati… Figlio mio, svegliati!- Lo implora.

Ma l’uomo non può accettare un destino così atroce, si rivolge di nuovo al mannaro, sta volta con tono di supplica.

-Non può finire così, deve esserci un modo, Derek, ti prego aiutalo! FA QUALCOSA!- Urla disperato Stilinski all’uomo in stato catatonico.  
-DEREK!-

Improvvisamente come folgorato, si desta dal suo stato assente, con un ricordo che riaffiora prepotentemente nella sua mente, una frase detta tempo fa Deaton.

“Un alpha non ha il solo potere di rigenerare più velocemente se stesso, ma anche gli altri, può farlo una volta sola, ma questo comporterà il rischio di perdere lo status di alpha, e in alcuni casi anche la vita.”

-Perché non ci ho pensato prima, io… io non so se può funzionare, non so se sono capace…ma, c’è ancora un modo.-  
-Derek ti prego, provaci, riportami mio figlio.- La sua è una preghiera senza fine.  
-Lui non… si è fermato solo il suo cuore, ma in realtà non è morto, non è ancora finita.-

Irradiato da una nuova speranza e incurante dei rischi, che non ha nemmeno tenuto in conto, adagia delicatamente il corpo di Stiles sul pavimento, prendendo la mano del giovane tra le sue.

-Sceriffo stia di guardia.- Ordina

L’uomo senza fare domande, non perde un minuto, si porta davanti alla porta per tenere nascosto Derek agli occhi degli agenti, che per tutto il tempo hanno rispettato la distanza ordinata dall’ufficiale, attendendo fuori dall’ufficio.

-Stiles, vedi di tornare, perché giuro che se mi fai fare tutta questa fatica per niente, ti vengo a cercare ovunque tu vada.-

Avvisa il giovane, come se potesse sentirlo, trovando un modo soprattutto di caricare se stesso, e trovare tutta la forza necessaria.

Stringe forte la mano tra le sue, chiude gli occhi concentrandosi sul calore e l’odore del ragazzo, le vene delle mani e degli avambracci iniziano a gonfiarsi tingendosi di nero, un formicolio sempre più pressante e crescente si diffonde per tutto il corpo, facendo assumere al nero delle sfumature violacee, il lupo inizia a soffrire e i muscoli si contraggono, barcolla sforzandosi di rimanere cosciente, le venature viola salgono lungo le braccia fino ad arrivare al collo, che provocano all’uomo un dolore inteso da farlo urlare, un urlo disumano che scuote i muri e fa tremare le vetrate dell’ufficio, Derek spalanca gli occhi, e il rosso intenso sembra come bruciare la sua iride, cambiando istantaneamente il suo colore, da rosso a un blu intenso.

Frastornato e debole, il licantropo si accascia, sorretto prontamente dallo sceriffo.

In un attimo i soccorsi invadono la stanza, costringendo i due a farsi da parte.

Tutto intorno a Derek si fa confuso e ovattato, si sente dire qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma la sua attenzione è concentrata solo su un suono, chiaro e limpido, il battito del cuore di Stiles.

Sollevato si lascia andare alla stanchezza.

-Il battito si sta regolarizzando e la ferita ha smesso di sanguinare, prepara un bendaggio e posiziona l’ossigeno, cerchiamo di regolarizzare la pressione, lo voglio sull’ambulanza in meno di due minuti, FORZA!.-

Il medico constata le condizioni del giovane, impartendo ordini e incoraggiando il collega, che si appresta a eseguire quanto richiesto.

Per i due e come ritornare a respirare, vedono i paramedici occuparsi di Stiles e le loro parole li rincuora.

Lo sceriffo aiuta Derek ad alzarsi, indebolito e spossato dal rito di guarigione, solo ora si rende conto quanto sia stato sbagliato il suo giudizio, quanto sia stato egoista da parte sua separare Stiles da Derek, voleva tenere fuori suo figlio dai pericoli, ma alla fine è stato lui stesso a mettercelo e questo non se lo perdonerà mai, avvilito ma carico di speranza, osserva il medico prendersi cura del suo bambino.

Derek sorretto dall’uomo cerca di restare vigile, non può far a meno di osservare lo sceriffo e quanto questo stia soffrendo, legge nei suoi occhi tutta la disperazione di un padre che ha solo cercato disperatamente di proteggere suo figlio, non prova rancore per lui, comprende il suo dolore e il senso di colpa che prova per ciò che è accaduto, e non può fargliene una colpa, lui stesso si è comportato nello stesso modo.

Stanchi, e uniti una volta tanto, seguono i paramedici mentre portano via Stiles in barella.

Dopo quattro lunghissime ore di angoscia, e le parole rassicuranti dei medici, il preoccupatissimo sceriffo e l’impaziente licantropo, giacciono ora rilassati accanto a Stiles, in una stanza confortevole, in attesa che il giovane riprenda conoscenza.

Derek tiene costantemente stretta la mano al ragazzo, mentre si assopisce di tanto intanto, sorretto dal proprio braccio, affaticato e ancora debole per lo sforzo servito per il rito.

Lo sceriffo vigila per entrambi, riservando continue coccole e carezze a suo figlio e occhiate piene di gratitudine e ammirazione per quell’uomo che ha rischiato tutto pur di salvare il suo ragazzo.

Una volta sveglio il licantropo, lo sceriffo è costretto ad allontanarsi con l’infermiera, per firmare alcuni documenti assicurativi necessari per garantire le cure al giovane.

Pochi minuti dopo, Stiles da i primi segni di risveglio, con piccoli lamenti.

-Stiles!- Lo chiama, ansioso di rivedere e specchiarsi nei suoi occhi color nocciola.

Lentamente il ragazzo apre gli occhi, sorridendo alla visione di ciò che ha di fronte.

-Ehi!- Lo saluta con tono basso, avvicinandosi a lui e confortando il suo risveglio con delle carezza sopra la testa, spostando alcune ciocche dalla fronte.  
-Ehi!- gli risponde l’altro, stringendo la mano del lupo, legata ancora alla sua.  
-Perché hai questo aspetto da eremita?- Domanda scherzoso il giovane, mentre cerca di riacquistare una piena vigilanza.  
-Aspetta di vedere tuo padre allora! Ci hai fatto stare parecchio in ansia.-  
-Papà, come sta? Dov’è?- Si agita al pensiero di suo padre mentre cerca miseramente di tirarsi a sedere.  
-Stai calmo, e non provare ad alzarti, sta bene, e andato di là per firmare delle carte.-  
-Ti prego, non avercela con lui, ho capito che è stato lui a mettersi tra noi, ma sono convinto che voleva solo il mio bene… -  
-Tranquillo non ce l’ho con lui, credo che ciò che abbiamo vissuto oggi, abbia punito abbastanza entrambi per le nostre scelte.-  
-Mi dispiace se vi ho fatto stare in pensiero!-  
-Ecco bravo, vedi di non farci mai più uno scherzo del genere, ci hai spaventato a morte.-  
-Oh no, non preoccuparti non ci tengo a ripetere l’esperienza. Ma che è successo, ero sicuro che sarei morto.-  
-Te l’ho detto che non lo avrei permesso.-  
-Il morso ha funzionato?-  
-No, non c’è stato alcun morso.-

Ma nel dirlo abbassa la testa, evitando di incocciare lo sguardo del giovane, mossa che insospettisce comunque il ragazzo.

 

Stiles sa che c’era solo un altro modo.

-Derek, voglio vedere il colore dei tuoi occhi.-  
-Stiles, potrebbe entrare qualcuno.- cerca di dissuaderlo.  
-Fammeli vedere, Derek!- Gli ordina deciso.

L’uomo non può far a meno di acconsentire, alzando lo sguardo e illuminando la sua iride, rivelando al giovane la verità del suo gesto.

Stiles lo osserva esterrefatto, colto dalla responsabile di quel sacrificio da parte del lupo, singhiozza, per il peso che sente di essere per lui.

-Non dovevi tornare da me, sono solo una fonte di guai per te, non dovevi farlo.-  
-Stai scherzando? Se ci siamo cacciati in questo casino è proprio perché ti ho tenuto lontano, non è colpa tua, levatelo dalla testa.-  
-Hai perso il tuo potere e potevi morire.-  
-Anche tu se per questo, valeva la pena rischiare.-  
-Ma… -  
-Stiles, credimi perdere il mio status di alpha è il male peggiore che poteva capitarmi, non è così importante, vorrà dire che sarà compito di Scott prendere le redini di capo branco, io ci sarò comunque.-

Questa volta è Stiles che silenzioso evita di guardarlo, tirando su col naso per ricacciare dentro le lacrime.

-Ehi.- Con dolcezza, poggia la testa accanto al giovane, unendo le loro fronti e legando i loro sguardi, destandolo dall’aria scoraggiata e affranta, catturando con il pollice la corsa di una lacrima.

-Lydia ha ragione, siamo tutti parte di questo mondo sovrannaturale e non possiamo sottrarci dai nostri doveri, ognuno di noi è la forza e la protezione dell’altro, solo da soli diventiamo vulnerabili, ho sbagliato a pensare che lasciandoti fuori ti avrei protetto, e qualsiasi cosa tu possa ora dire per convincermi del contrario, sappi che non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti, hai bisogno di me, come io ho bisogno di te.-  
-Come branco?- Fa finta di non capire Stiles, nascondendo un lieve sorriso compiaciuto, vuole sentirglielo dire chiaramente.  
-Come compagno, idiota! – Sorride divertito ai giochetti e le moine che il giovane addotta ogni volta per fargli dire quello che vuole.

Stiles appagato dell’amore e la fedeltà che gli dimostra, accarezza il viso dell’uomo, delineando con le dita i contorni della bocca, senza distogliere un attimo lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, ammaliato dalla loro luce, si avvicina a lui fino a toccare le punte dei loro nasi, attratti sempre più dall’unire le loro labbra.

Tra carezze e tenerezze, finalmente le loro labbra si sfiorano, si toccano fino a sancire quel bacio che pensavano non si sarebbero mai più dati, un bacio lento che da loro la consapevolezza della loro unione, sensazioni indescrivibili che li porta a vivere quell’amore che sembrava perduto per sempre.

Ma qualcosa attanaglia ancora il ragazzo.

-Derek… ehm… forse l’ho solo immaginato, ma mentre perdevo conoscenza, credo, cioè mi è sembrato che tu…-  
-L’ho detto, Stiles!- Lo interrompe.  
-Lo… Lo hai detto davvero?-  
-Si, e non smetterò mai di dirtelo, ti amo rompiscatole.-  
E senza indugiare, sancisce le sue parole baciandolo, senza lasciar il tempo all’altro di fiatare.

 

-Ti amo.- gli ripete di continuo senza separare le loro labbra, tra uno schiocco e l’altro,mentre Stiles non può non sorridergli e godersi quelle parole, gustando quei baci come qualcosa di nuovo.  
-Oddio, Derek, ti desidero.- Felice come non mai, decide di provocare l’uomo.  
-Anche io e non sai quanto, ma non è il momento, calma i tuoi bollenti spiriti.-

Ma il giovane gli sussurra qualcosa nell’orecchio, da costringere Derek a separarsi dal giovane, fin troppo disinibito, per evitare inconvenienti imbarazzanti, quando fa così, il suo lupo difficilmente resiste alla tentazione e a movimenti involontari.

-La smetti?-  
-Perché?-  
-Perche siamo in un ospedale?- Risponde il licantropo con fare ovvio.  
-Ma non c’è nessuno ora.- Lo stuzzica Stiles, in realtà non ha la forza di affrontare nessuna sessione intima con il suo lupo, ma vederlo imbarazzato e in difficoltà, lo diverte da morire.  
-Ma sei impazzito? Tuo padre è qua fuori, e poi ti ricordo che sei ferito, con un bel buco in pancia.-  
-Ma non devi mica infilarmelo l… Papà!-

Sorride a trentadue denti alla vista dell’uomo alle spalle di Derek.

Spaventato dall’ingresso dello sceriffo, Derek si allontana quanto basta per mettere distanza tra lui e Stiles, imbarazzato su quanto possa aver sentito l’uomo.

Per sua fortuna l’ufficiale non ha capito ciò che si dicevano, il solo sentire di nuovo la voce del figlio, lo ha mandato in tilt, forte dal desiderio di riabbracciare il suo ragazzo.

-Stiles!-  
-Papà-

Basta il solo chiamarsi, per capirsi al volo, e l’abbraccio che ne consegue è il semplice desiderio di entrambi di ritrovare il calore, l’affetto e la protezione che l’uno ha per l’altro.

Lo sceriffo commosso, lascia un morbido bacio sulla tempia del giovane, come a cullarlo e rassicurarlo come faceva quando era bambino.  
Stiles non si lamenta di questa premura, il padre è sempre stato il suo primo rifugio, la certezza di un amore puro, e non fa altro che contemplare il gesto affettuoso del genitore, non lo ammetterà mai davanti ai suoi uomini, ma ha avuto davvero paura di perdere tutto questo.

Senza separarsi dall’uomo, che continua a coccolarlo, cerca lo sguardo di Derek, che lo guarda incantato nel vederlo così raggiante, Stiles gli sorride mentre questo ricambia e gli lancia un occhiolino d’intesa, sarebbe andato tutto apposto, ora ne erano certi, insieme avrebbero superato ogni ostacolo.

-Mi dispiace interrompevi, ma devo chiedervi di lasciare un attimo la stanza per la medicazione e il controllo di routine.-

L’infermiera, avvisata un minuto prima da Derek del risveglio di Stiles, fa il suo ingresso, e diligente alle regole e al suo ruolo, intima i due di uscire dalla camera.

-Che… che cos’ha in mano?- Chiede Stiles, deglutendo e sbiancando improvvisamente.

Lo sceriffo e il licantropo, trattengono una risata all’espressione terrorizzata del ragazzo, alla vista della siringa in mano alla donna.

-Devo farti un iniezione, è un antidolorifico.-  
-Allora non mi serve, non sento dolore.-  
-Non senti dolore perché sei già sotto antidolorifico, e la prescrizione medica dice che ti venga somministrato ogni sei ore per almeno due giorni, quindi niente storie.-  
-Dai Stiles e solo un aghetto piccolo piccolo, non fare il bambino.- Lo riprende Derek.  
-Non mi faccio bucare il braccio da quel coso, scordatevelo.-  
-Veramente non mi serve il braccio, l’iniezione è intramuscolare.- lo corregge l’infermiera, divertita.  
-Derek aiutami, vuole ridurre il mio sedere a un colabrodo, non puoi permetterlo.-  
-Mi è venuta una improvvisa voglia di caffè, sceriffo le andrebbe di farmi compagnia?-  
-Oh, molto volentieri, Derek!-

I due, si allontanano divertiti e finalmente affiatati, persino complici nel prendere in giro il ragazzo, che sbuffa offeso.

-Traditori, questa me la pagate… e lei mi stia lontana con quell’arnese… PAPA’… DEREK! TORNATE QUI!-

 

-Fine-


End file.
